<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If I Could Begin To Be Half Of What You Think Of Me by SpaceButterflies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26226442">If I Could Begin To Be Half Of What You Think Of Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceButterflies/pseuds/SpaceButterflies'>SpaceButterflies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bullying, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Team Awesome (Disney: Tangled), Varian Needs a Hug (Disney), she's there for like... one scene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:41:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26226442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceButterflies/pseuds/SpaceButterflies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All Eugene wanted was to go to the Snuggly Duckling, but instead, he ends up having a long overdue talk with a certain alchemist</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider &amp; Varian, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>191</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If I Could Begin To Be Half Of What You Think Of Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ayyyye, we interrupt the usual updates for THIS!!! My half of an art trade tumblr user Finnoky (idk how to make links here, go follow him his art is *chefs kiss* so good)</p><p>I hope you like it!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a rare morning at the castle. Rare as in Rapunzel actually had some time to herself before being whisked away by Nigel to attend some royal affairs. It had only been three weeks since the princess became acting queen, and she’s hardly had time to herself since. And of course, she chose to spend it with her boyfriend, eating breakfast in the garden together and enjoying one another’s company.</p><p>“So, Sunshine,” Eugene began. “Any plans for the day?”</p><p>Rapunzel swallowed what was in her mouth. “Well, I have a meeting with Duke Theil at ten, then there’s the unveiling of a new flower shop at noon, and after that I have <i>another</i> meeting with the Marchioness, and then I have to start planning for the Day of Hearts festival, and tonight I’m hosting a dinner with the Earl of Beauyonne to discuss opening up a trade route.” She took a breath and smiled at him. “So you know, the usual. What about you? What are you going to be up to today?”</p><p>“Nothing really,” Eugene shrugged. “I might head down to the Snuggly Duckling and see how the guys are doing.”</p><p>Rapunzel went to respond, but instead, she sighed when Nigel caught her eye. “Duty calls,” she stood from the table and kissed Eugene’s forehead. “Tell everyone I said ‘hi’.”</p><p>“Will do,” he smiled at her. “Don’t work yourself too hard, Blondie.”</p><p>Rapunzel smiled at him, kissed him again, and hurried off to join Nigel and start her duties for the day. Eugene finished what was on his plate, and sighed before standing up to find something to do for the day.</p><p> </p><p>Eugene had just crossed the bridge when he heard it. A sound he knew all too well. The telltale sound of a group of children tormenting each other. He knew he should have just kept going. That he should have ignored it and left the children to their own devices. But, he knew first hand if an adult didn’t intervene, then someone would get hurt and everyone would get in trouble. And, well, he, unfortunately, was the adult who would intervene. So, he followed the sound, and sure enough a group of kids, mostly teenagers, had gathered, and based on the chanting there was a fight.</p><p>A very, very one-sided fight at that. He got closer and the color drained from his face when he saw one teenage boy holding a certain alchemist he knew all too well by the arms while another delivered a hard punch to his jaw.</p><p>“Hey, hey! Break it up!” he pushed his way through the crowd of rowdy teenagers. “Party’s over!”</p><p>The chanting faded into groans of annoyance and disappointment before it died altogether. The boy throwing the punches turned to glare at him. “Can’t you see we’re in the middle of something?”</p><p>“Yeah, well, you’re done, now let him go,” Eugene narrowed his eyes at the boy, just like the directress of the orphanage would when he was in trouble as a kid. The boy took a step back and stuffed his hands into his pockets.</p><p>“Let him go, Jon,” he ordered, and his cronies did as he was told. Varian crumpled to the ground and the boy glanced at him. “Next time you won’t get so lucky, traitor.”</p><p>Eugene watched as the crowd scattered and the group of teenagers went their separate ways, before turning his attention back to Varian. “You okay, kid?” he asked while he rubs his jaw.</p><p>“‘M fine,” he mumbled. As he got to his feet, Eugene picked up his goggles, finding one of the lenses cracked. Varian took them back from him, hanging them around his neck. Eugene frowned as he studied him further, finding that he had a bloodied nose, busted lip, and a black eye already forming. Those kids must have gotten in more than one swing. “Thanks for stepping in,” he said meekly.</p><p>“Yeah, no problem.”</p><p>The two stood there in awkward silence. Eugene rubbed the back of his neck while Varian rubbed his nose. He looked at the blood smeared on his glove and he swayed a little bit, the edges of his vision blurring and he felt like he could topple over at any second, but a firm hand on his shoulder kept him upright.</p><p>“Easy there,” Eugene kept him steady. “Come on, let’s get you patched up.”</p><p> </p><p>Eugene led him back to the castle, doing his best to ignore the dirty looks that were shot their way as they made their way down the street. He glanced at the kid at his side, frowning deeply when he found his eyes glued to the cobblestone. </p><p>Ever since that fiasco with the Saporians, Varian had been closed off, and Eugene only saw him open up when he was with Rapunzel, or on occasion, Lance. And it wasn’t like he could blame him. He’d seen how the townspeople looked at him. He’s heard the whispers. He’s seen the kid turn up at the castle with a new bruise, a new scrape, a smudge of dried blood under his nose, or a stain of either mud or rotten produce on his clothes.</p><p>“They should have never let him out,” a woman said, voice low but loud enough for them to hear as they passed by, and Varian flinched. “Should have kept him locked up where he belongs.”</p><p>Eugene shot the woman a glare and she fell silent before she could say anymore. He went to put an arm around the kid’s shoulders, but he flinched away, so he let his arm drop to his side.</p><p>“So, kid,” Eugene cleared his throat. “How’s your dad?”</p><p>Varian perked up at this. “O-Oh, he’s, uh, he’s good!” he replied. “He’s gotten back into the swing of things, and he’s overseeing the repairs in Old Corona. He says everything will be back in order before the harvest.”</p><p>“Yeah? That’s great to hear,” Eugene smiled, and turned his eyes back to the road.</p><p> </p><p>In the castle’s dining room, Varian hissed in pain when Eugene pressed some ice wrapped in a cloth to his eye. He took the cloth and held it there, and Eugene began clearing away the first aid kit.</p><p>“It was hard for me too,” Eugene said quietly and Varian looked at him.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“After I was pardoned for stealing the crown and my other crimes against the kingdom, most people still saw me as Flynn Rider. And they treated me that way too,” a bitter smile tugged at his lips as he spoke. “In fact, for the longest time, the only people who <i>didn’t</i> treat me like Flynn Rider were Rapunzel and the Queen. Even the King saw me as Flynn Rider and only put up with me because of Rapunzel.”</p><p>“But, as time went on, people stopped seeing me as Flynn Rider and started seeing me as Eugene Fitzherbert. Sure, I still get the occasional nasty look, but, they don’t treat me like I’m going to rob them blind anymore. And, with enough time, I’m sure people will start seeing you for who you are now too.”</p><p>Varian scoffed and turned away from him. “No offense, Eugene, but there’s a bit of a difference between being a petty thief and attempting regicide.”</p><p>“Petty—” Eugene sputtered. “<i>Petty thief?</i> I was <i>famous,</i> kid! I was wanted in more cities than you can count!” he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. “Petty thief… Kids these days just don’t have any respect.”</p><p>“I mean— All you did was steal, but I— The flower— The automatons— And then the queen— and- and I helped <i>him</i>, I—” Varian stumbled over his words and Eugene looked at him again. “What I did isn’t something that can be forgiven…”</p><p>Eugene frowned and stood up straight. “Varian, you made some mistakes, really big mistakes, sure, but they were still mistakes, and yeah, maybe some people won’t forgive you for them, but the people who matter will.”</p><p>“You haven’t.”</p><p>“I— What?”</p><p>“You haven’t forgiven me for what I’ve done,” Varian looked at him. “A-And I know I shouldn’t expect you too, and that it’s selfish of me to <i>want</i> you to forgive me, t-to trust me again, but I…” he trailed off.</p><p>Eugene pulled up a chair and sat beside the kid with his hands in his lap. “Look, Varian, I’m not going to lie and say I’ve forgotten about everything, or that I forgive you. At least not yet.”</p><p>“I don’t forgive you either,” Varian said, eyes falling on the floor. “I mean… You didn’t help me when I needed it either.”</p><p>Eugene frowned and stared at nothing imparticular as he felt a twang of guilt in his chest. He couldn’t deny that he didn’t do anything to help the kid. He followed Rapunzel’s thinking that everything was fine in Old Corona after the storm, but he never bothered to check for sure. Then he found out Frederic was having him hunted down by the guard, and he still didn’t do anything to try and help him out. “I know.”</p><p>A heavy silence filled the dining room, and they both stared at different points in the room; Varian at the floor and Eugene at the ceiling.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Varian mumbled quietly a few minutes later, and Eugene looked at him again. “For everything.”</p><p>“I know, and I’m sorry too. For not doing more to help when you needed it,” Eugene sighed. Sometimes he had to wonder if things would have been different if he had. But, there’s no use dwelling on it now.</p><p>“Eugene, I… I know I don’t deserve it or anything, but… I’d like for us to be able to trust each other again.”</p><p>Eugene smiled at him. “I’d like that too, Varian.”</p><p>Varian smiled back at him and they fell into another, comfortable silence. It didn’t last more than a minute before Eugene broke it while nudging the kid with his elbow.</p><p>“So… I’m one of the people that matter to you, huh?”</p><p>“O-Of course you do! I mean, I… I looked up to you, you were my… My, uh…” he trailed off a faint blush blooming across his cheeks. “M-My hero and I-I wanted to be like you and I…” the blush got darker as he rubbed his chin with his free hand.</p><p>Eugene burst out in laughter. “You drew that thing on your face to look like <i>me?</i>”</p><p>“N-No!” His entire face turned red. “I-I did it to look more grown-up and so the Saporian’s would stop treating me like a little kid!”</p><p>Eugene continued to laugh, even when the wet rag hit him in the face. He wiped a tear from his eye. “Oh, man, that is somehow the most flattering <i>and</i> the most embarrassing thing ever.”</p><p>“You know what?” Varian stood up from his chair while Eugene kept on laughing. “I changed my mind, I don’t want to be friends anymore.”</p><p>Eugene’s laughter dissolved into snorts before stopping altogether. “Okay, okay, I’m done,” he cleared his throat and stood up. “For the record, I don’t see you as the kid who kidnapped the queen anymore,”</p><p>“You don’t?”</p><p>“Nope. Sure, when the first week or so I did, but now when I look at you I see someone trying so <i>hard</i> to fix his mistakes and I <i>can’t</i> see that angry little nerd anymore. Now I see a respectable little nerd.”</p><p>Varian shot him a look at being called a ‘nerd’, but he didn’t make a fuss about it. “Well,” he cleared his throat. “I guess that’s fair. I mean… I don’t see <i>Flynn Rider</i> when I look at you anymore. Now I see Eugene Fitzherbert and…” he trailed off, rubbing his arm. “I-I’d like to be his friend.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Eugene smiled. “Well, I think I’d like to be that little nerd’s friend too.” he held out his hand. “What do you, say kid? Friends?”</p><p>Varian smiled and shook his hand. “Friends.”</p><p>“Great,” Eugene slung his arm around his shoulder. “Now let’s get you some more ice before your eye swells shut.” He leads Varian out of the dining hall and to the kitchens. “And after that, I’m going to teach you how to fight.”</p><p>“I am a man of science, I don’t fight.”</p><p>“Then you, my young friend, are going to have a lot of black eyes in your future.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love these boys</p><p> </p><p>(Varian drew his goatee to look like Eugene and you Cannot change my mind.)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>